1. Technical Field
Example embodiments may relate to image processing. More particularly, example embodiments may relate to color space determination devices and display devices including the color space determination devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, video data may be classified as video data having a wide color space and video data having a narrow color space according to a range of a value that each of video data might have.
An image processor may receive input video data stored in a storage device or received from a communication device, and may generate output video data by converting a format of the input video data into a red, green, blue (RGB) format. To increase a performance of a color reproduction, the image processor may be required to generate the output video data having a wide color space when the input video data has a wide color space, and may be required to generate the output video data having a narrow color space when the input video data has a narrow color space.